$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 1 & 6 \\ 5 & 0 & 8 \\ 3 & 6 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 5 & 3 \\ 1 & 0 & 6 \\ 6 & 8 & 1\end{array}\right]$